


The Green Festival

by Double_Marshmello



Series: Dream SMP Stories :D | Professional VERSION [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like dre when they read this, Shy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream be a shy boi thooooooooooo, gay gay gay gay gay, i love torturing my friends, i love you dre, i wrote this with the sole purpose to make my friend cry, im such a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Marshmello/pseuds/Double_Marshmello
Summary: "F- Fiveup?"Oh yeah, I would like to mention that this is a work of fiction and this story does not represent the content creators or the characters that they potray. Please refrain from shoving this into the content creators faces, I will cry if you do so. Thank you!~
Relationships: Clay | Dream & 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/5up (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Stories :D | Professional VERSION [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201682
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	The Green Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dre_amer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_amer/gifts).



> Hehehhehehehehehhe hi. 
> 
> Please read the tags! Some things aren't tagged so I don't spoil anything so please be careful! I did do some tagging so I don't accidentally trigger someone...
> 
> And yes, I wrote this for the wonderful Dre.amer. What can I say, I'm a simp for them. Tbh I'ma simp for everything.... 
> 
> Also please don't think to hard about his, I realized like 3 plot holes during the end of me writing this please. Also I wrote this over the span of like 3 days and I forget details very easily so if you see any inconsistencies please don't judge me dhkshajaknds 
> 
> Anyways have fun reading!

Excitement buzzed through the air, popping and sizzling as time went on. 

It was time for the festival. 

Dream was excited to be there, filled with butterflies as he waited for his date, Five to arrive. The festival was led by the one and only Tubbo, the president of L'Manberg. It was to celebrate the unity between the Greater Dream SMP and L'Manberg now that Tommy was gone. A radiant smile overcame Dream's face when he saw familiar brown hair and green leaves, accompanied by a striped pink scarf and pale white skin. Warm brown eyes filled with mirth as he excitedly scanned the crowd, a seemingly permanent smile seemed to be pasted on as he watched people laugh and chat. 

"Dream!" 5up waved excitedly when he saw the familiar lime green hoodie, a white porcelain mask with a crudely drawn smiley face printed on paired with. Leather straps crisscrossed his chest, netherite armor nowhere to be seen because of the policy that was implanted. "5up!"

Dream watched as 5up jogged over to where he was standing. Reaching Dream, he leaned up, having to tiptoe as he pressed a hasty peck onto his mask-covered cheek. His smile stretched further as he watched the tip of Dream's ears turn red, fingerless gloves reaching up to cover the area that 5up's lips touched.

"How've you been, Dream?" 

"I- uhh- been good! Been good lately... Uhh, how 'bout you?" Dream stuttered, covering his face with his hands as Five laughed at him, freckled skin blushing furiously. 

"Awww babe, you're so cute~~" A more mischievous smile replaced Five's previous one as he teased Dream, laughing even more as he saw a glimpse of flushed red skin under the black turtleneck.

"I'm just teasing babe~ C'mon, let's go play some games okay?" He said, tugging at the green sleeve, mischievous glint never leaving his eyes as he watched Dream blush even further, hunching into himself. "S- stop! I know you're doing this on purpose Five!" 

Said man burst into giggles as Dream cutely pouted under his mask; even though you couldn't see it, it was written all over his stance and aura. Still laughing, Five tugged Dream further into the crowd, paying no mind to how everyone seems to avoid the lime green beanstalk. Dream followed behind dutifully, shooting love hearts into 5up's back as they walked along with the crowd, falling in love even more when he heard the cute little gasps of joy that seemed to escape from the smaller man whenever he saw a game that seemed interesting in the slightest. 

He was shot out of his love-filled daze when he saw painted-black nails snapping in front of his face. "Dream! Dream! Hello?" 

"Oh! Uh, sorry, what were you saying?" The green-clad man chuckled awkwardly, hands reaching up to rub at the back of his head sheepishly. "Can we get cotton candy? Pleeaaaaaaasseee?" 5up pouted cutely, puppy eyes bore into Dream's mask as he blushed once more at the cute sight. I mean who would've said no to such a cute man? He sighed as he plucked his ender chest out of his inventory. It was soon proven worth it as he watched 5up cheer loudly, glee painted all over his handsome features as he happily skipped over to the cotton candy vendor, green plant poking up happily, reflecting Five's emotions. 

Niki, who was the manager of anything food-related during the festival, had brightened up at the sight of the plant-hybrid but soon a cold look overcame her face when she saw who was trailing behind him. Dream had a grimace at Niki’s expression but still walked over.

Clearing his throat, he spoke up first after an awkward yet solemn silence. 

“Niki.” 

“Dream.” 

5up watched on from the sidelines, face blank but his eyes were filled with curiosity as Niki shot death glares into the taller man’s mask, which was reciprocated with a head tilt. 

“How ‘bout we stop glaring at each other and I receive my cotton candy?” Five raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, done with their behavior. 

Blinking, Niki looked over to the hybrid owlishly, Dream the following suit. They snapped out of their daze and cleared their throats, Five watching on amused. 

“Uhm, well. What kind of cotton candy do you want?” Niki asked, forcing a smile. 

“Uhhh, Five?” 

“Can I have blue raspberry and pink vanilla please?” 

“Okay! That’ll be 2 iron please!” Niki sang cheerfully, still, it was visible that she was upset from the way she ripped the receipt off the machine and slammed the cash register closed. “Coming right up!” 

Five decided to play oblivious to the tension in the air and cheered happily when the candy floss was handed to him. Moving out of the way, he plucked tufts of the sweet treat and ate it with a hum. Dream followed beside him, smiling under his mask at 5up’s adorableness. 

“Dream!” 

“Yes?” 

“Lean down!” Five tugged at green cotton as Dream did what Five asked, tilting his head curiously. He watched as Five pulled off some of the spun sugar, he knocked Dream’s mask to the side, revealing a chiseled jawline and thin pink lips. He nudged the sugary treat onto Dream’s mouth, pouting cutely when he got nothing but a closed smile. 

“Open your mouth!” 5up whined, pushing the snack further against pink lips, letting the sugar to smear all over Dream’s mouth. Wheezing, Dream opened his mouth unintentionally, letting 5up push the treat into the green-clad man’s mouth, muffling his laughs. 

Smiles graced both of their features, Dream wiggling his eyebrows as the cotton candy disintegrated on his tongue. 5up rolled his eyes, pulling another piece of the sweet cloud into his mouth, smiles graced on both of their faces.    
  


Suddenly, 5up leaned up on his tippy toes, and planted a kiss on Dream’s lips, causing the taller man to freeze. Once more, crimson red overtook pale, freckled skin, hands coming up to cover the exposed area. 5up stood there smugly, watching as he self-imploded, eyes filled with amusement as he nonchalantly turned around, paying no mind to how Dream seemed to stumble behind him — word wise and feet wise. 

Giggling, Five slowed down his pace, letting Dream reach him, and then looped his arm around the others, linking them together. 

“C’mon, Dream! Let’s go play some games,” he whined, stretching out the last word, pulling off another piece of candy floss. 

“Okay, okay Five. Lemme just… calm down a bit.” Dream muttered, furthered embarrassed when 5up proceeded to giggle, even more, his sweet laugh ringing through the air. Soon enough, Dream calmed down enough to be a semi-functional human. 

They walked around the fair, in awe at the stands and games. Whenever one of them showed the slightest bit of interest, the other would pull them to the stand, ignoring the judging looks of the strangers. Cheering whenever they won and laughing whenever they lost — which was rare considering Dream’s competitiveness and 5up’s skill at games. Cheeks ruddy with excitement and affection as they threw darts at balloons, shot basketballs through rigged hoops, rolled different-colored balls onto the ice, trying to be the closest to the button, and tried out a trident course, dripping wet afterward.

They munched on the cotton candy while walking, licking sticky fingers and wiping them on their jeans whenever they had to pause to play a game. (Dream definitely didn’t stare whenever thin fingers slid into 5up’s mouth — definitely.) They stopped every once in and while whenever they saw a friend, conversing with them lightly before moving along to play or watch another carnival attraction. 

Smiles danced along with their faces at all times, laughter followed along. Looks of love were shared between the two and sometimes, a peck on the cheek or the lips was given to the other, causing a blush to form on both of them. 

Soon enough, the sun was close to the horizon, letting the sky turn a beautiful shade of red and orange, fading into indigo blue, fluffy clouds and bright stars made the scene more picturesque, the pale moon, hidden amongst the sky, barely visible because of the light.

It was time — the main reason why everyone came to the festival; it was time for the speeches written to celebrate the unity between the two countries. Tubbo, the president of L’Manberg walked up to the mic first, followed by his cabinet. Citizens of the two countries crowded beneath the stand, the couple mingled near the front of the audience. The mass started quieting down as Tubbo tapped onto the microphone, silencing the idle chatter with the noise. 

Clearing his throat, Tubbo began his speech, the Cabinet standing behind dutifully. “Welcome everyone to the Green Festival and thank you for coming! I hope everyone is doing well and having fun playing the games and eating spectacular food! Credits to Ranboo and Fundy for setting up the activities and decorations, and Niki for producing the wonderful food and desserts.” He clapped, everyone following along as the three mentioned smiled and waved at the attention — Ranboo ducking down in embarrassment instead, chuckles could be heard at the action. 

“Now! I know that the last festival that we had didn’t go as well but this one is to celebrate peace between L’Manberg and the Greater Dream SMP! To celebrate the end of the conflicts and tyranny that has plagued this nation. Now, I would like to welcome our special guest, Dream! The ruler of the Greater Dream SMP!” Claps sounded through the air again as Tubbo smiled brightly, looking straight at Dream. Dream on the other hand was bewildered at the statement, clearly surprised by the way his mouth fell open, the porcelain mask still shifted to the side from earlier. 

5up laughed at Dream’s confusion, gently pushing the taller man to the stage as he clapped as well. The rest of the audience soon began clapping as well, some more reluctant than others. Some cheers could be heard as the green-clad man rose up the stairs, soon reaching the podium where the Cabinet of L’Manberg parted ways for him. 

(No one paid heed to the man with a pink scarf following behind Dream.) 

“Come here, Dream.” The blonde smiled, moving to the side, revealing the microphone and hundreds of people who stood waiting down below, the setting sun creating a warm glow in the air. 

(If you paid close enough attention you could see the way the smile looked forced on Tubbo’s face, the despise that glinted in Fundy and Quackity’s eyes, and the worry and pity prominent in Ranboo’s eyes.) 

“Oh, uhm- Hello! Uhhh, like Tubbo said! I hope that L’Manberg and the Greater Dream SMP flourish and become great allies in the future! Uhmm, thank you!” Dream stuttered out, shifting so the white mask covered more of his face, shy under the hundreds of eyes on him. 

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he shifted out of the way, letting Tubbo take the lead once again. He moved to go join the crowd, tugging on 5up’s wrist as well when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Startled he turned around to see it was 5up’s hand. He looked at the shorter questioningly but the brunette paid no heed to him, facing Tubbo instead of him. 

He glanced at Tubbo to see that the younger had begun speaking again. Tugging at 5up’s wrist again, he made the motion to move but was shushed by a finger to a lip from 5up. Still confused, he stayed still, watching along with Five, tuning in to the oration. 

“...before we begin lighting the sky lanterns, I would like to do something first. Dream? Can you come here again please?” Surprised, confusion still welled up inside him as Five dragged him to the front of the stage. 

“Uhm?” Dream looked at Tubbo and 5up questioningly, only receiving a warm smile and pat from 5up and a thin smile from Tubbo. 

“What?” He tilted his head as he faced the president, 5up a warm presence behind him.

Suddenly a sharp pain came from his back, eyes open in shock, he hunched over in agony. Crimson blood choked out of his mouth as he coughed, body shaking violently as he groaned. Reaching a pale, shaky hand to his stomach, he felt something wet. Lifting his hand up he saw scarlet staining black fingerless gloves, pale fingers trembling. Looking down he saw as red stained the green hoodie, a sliver of a knife protruded from his stomach. A wave of dizziness overcame him, feeling as if he was about to throw up at the gruesome sight as his knees gave up on him but was prevented from falling by a strong arm wrapping around his waist. 

His ears ringed as his eyesight blurred, faintly making out cheers and shouts of agreement and disagreement from the crowd. His chest heaved as vermillion flooded his vision, blood being the only thing he could make out as he groaned in pain, oblivious to his other surroundings. Black spots danced in his vision as he felt warm arms wrap themselves around his torso, a sentence whispered into his ear by a smooth, familiar voice. 

“I’m rank 2 imposter for a reason, Dream…” 

Black filled his vision. 

**Author's Note:**

> If it's shitty I have an excuse. One, first time I wrote actual fluff ngl and two, I rushed at the end kinda since I had to go to bed dhkshajaknds. (I'm still awake ngl-) 
> 
> Also a n g s t. Did ya like it? This was kinda based off of dre.amer's oneshot book? I got the idea to kill of dream from the first oneshot ngl....
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are always welcome! (Please comment, I'm risking my life posting this Jasper cocked a gun at me to sleep please-)


End file.
